qhssapglobalfandomcom-20200213-history
Unit Six Terms
Mao Tse Tung and the Chinese Revolution Chinese Communist Party- name is self explanatory, was later headed by Mao Mao Zedong (Tse Tung)- Manages to beat the Chinese KMT/ Nationalist Party and foreign powers during the Chinese Civil War, manages to unite China, increases literacy and improves the roles of women by creating communal farms but lauches the destructive Great Leap Foward (that causes more problems), his sucess is based of his military guerilla tactics and support by the CHinese peasantry Chiang Kai-shek - Nanjing Republic: Was the leader of the KMT is forced after the civil war to move to Taiwan, was centered in Nanjing Chinese Civil War- Communists vs Nationalists and foreign powers Taiwan- KMT flees here it it known as the ROC (Republic of China) and gets a seat in the UN although mainland China was the one aiding the allies in the war Long March- After the KMT attacks the communists they stage a march across the country to escappe them, afterward Mao emerges leader decolonization- this happens during the Cold War, colonies become independent national liberation- same thing as above term means independence and self sovereignty (self-rule) Great Leap Forward - Mao's attempt to industrialize China by selling their crops to buy technology (same concept as the Five Year Plan). It failed and led to famine. The Korean War superpowers: nations w/ nuclear amrs they were the Soviet Union (USSR) and U.S. Cold War: a war in which the superpowers didn't ever directly fight one another but had supported groups fighting against the other, they competed for allies United Nations: Suppossed to promote world wide peace but was dominated by the U.S. during the Cold War, The UN to get the U.S. to join by making it one of the 5 powers that could veto decisions that were made by the UN, theses powers were the victors of WWII, it included the U.S., Britain and France who were allies as well as China (who fought against Japan) and Russia, although the last two are communist their opinions didn’t matter, China’s seat was given to the U.S. friendly Taiwan aka the Republic of China (ROC) ruled by Chiang Kai-shek, Russia boycotted the U.N. b/c of mainland communist China not being given its seat Nikita Khrushchev: Stalin's successor who give a destalinization speech in 1956 ; denounces Stalin's followers to get rid of rivals and to look like a good guy NATO: North Atlantic Treaty Organization, an alliance against communism done by western powers Warsaw Pact: Communist version of NATO against capitalist nations made up of USSR and its sattelite nations nuclear arms race: race to build bigger and better nukes between superpowers mutually assured destruction: if the superpowers were ever to fight they would create this b/c of their nukes (means world would be totalled) Kim Il Sung: Leader of the communist N Korea he puts so much money into the military so that many people starve Truman Doctrine: policy of the containment of communism by the U.S., they would not attack already communist nations but would try to prevent communism from spreading Syngman Rhee: U.S. backed dictator of S. Korea was different in culture to the average Korea (was Catholic), was also very corrupt stealing huge amounts Park Chung-Hee - dictator of S. Korea who stole $400mil and killed the opposition, only allowed his own political party Kwangju Massacre - student protest against the S. Korean gov't...they were all killed (under the reign of Chun Doo Hwan) Gandhi and Non-Violence Satyragraha - truth force: Gandhi's policy of nonviolent protests to prove that the white man's burden was a lie and that other people weren't savage but the colonizers were Indian Independence: Using nonviolence India got independence, also their independence was backed by the U.S. that couldn't risk looking like a imperialist nation (as their British allies were imperialist not allowing independence) if they were to get more allies than the USSR Assassination of Gandhi: Gandhi was assassinated by a Hindu extermist, he wanted peace between Hindus and Muslims, after his death there is no one to stop communal violence between the 2 groups Indira Gandhi: Daughter of Nehru married a man named Gandhi and kept the name b/c of its popularity, she sponsered the green revolution to aid the economy Assassination of Indira Gandhi: Was killed by her Sikh body guards after she ordered the military to attack speratist Sikhs and their arms @ the Golden Temple many innocent ppl were killed The Partition of India and Communal Violence Revolution Partition: British split up India to satisfy the Jinnah & Muslim League Communal Violence: diversity (religion, languages, ethnicity) led to violence, basically two communities fight one another Ghost Trains: Muslims & Hindus killed each other in trains on the way to the new nations (trains would arrive w/ no living person on board) Pakistan: Was originally Pakistan and Bangladesh but fought a civil war and seperated Bangladesh- (East Pakistan): B/c of different ethnicity, language and they were seperated by alot of land wanted to be its own nation East Pakistan – West Pakistan War -were divided geographically and by language, Pakistanis speak Urdu and Bangladeshis speak Bengali, India aided Bangladesh so India and Pakistan did not have a great relationship, they fought about Kashmir that joined India but was asked for by Pakistan and Punjab is divided by them Muhammed Ali Jinnah - Muslim League leader, wanted India partitioned to get a chance of ruling, and ruled Pakistan for some time (@ the time there were two Pakistans: west Pakistan and the eastern half, Bangladesh) Rabindranath Tagore - was a Bengali poet who won the Nobel Prize in Literature, he supported Indian Independence and Gandhi The Birth of the Apartheid State African National Congress: influenced Indian Nat'l Congres; started by whites, would later fight for the end of apartheid Apartheid: segregation similar to Jim Crow laws ; whites ruled although the majority of the pop. was African Diamonds: One of the resources that interested western powers, Debeers owned by Rhodes (whose property included all of Rhodesia) was a diamond company Desmond Tutu: apartheid activist in Anglican church Idi Amin: military dictator of Uganda overthrew Milton Obote (who fought for independence) in a coup, after Obote regained power there was a civil war Mobutu Sese Seko: corrupt military leader ; dictator of Congo (renamed Zaire) ; killed Lumumba ; supported by USA Patrice Lumumba: Leader of the Congo was democratically elected but was somewhat socailist (afterall the people of Congo were mostly peasants); murdered by CIA The Mau Mau Kenyan Emergency - British were afraid of African Mau Maus & forced them on relocation camps Jomo Kenyatta - From Kikuyu tribe; jailed b4 uprising by UK; 1st pres of independent Kenya Deden Kimathi - fought for UK in WWII; leader of Mau Mau; used pangas to kill white settlers & black collaborators Julius Nyerere- Naltionalist leader of Tanzania who had socailist-like reforms b/c he wanted to help his people, was a pan- Africanist Pan Africanism- Idea than Africa should more united and its culture recognized Relocation camps - Boers forced Africans on reserves b/c they feared the Mau Maus in Kenya Algeria Algerian War of Independence - French troops patrol the city and use torture on FLN suspects and make people based on race show their ID, the W loses credibility Casbah - Muslim reserve in Algiers, the capital of Algeria ; similar to concentration camps FLN - Front for National Liberation Frantz Fanon- was a psychologist wrote ''Black Skins White Masks ''and ''The Wretched of the Earth ''suported the FLN, though that African culture should be recognized and studied effects of colonization Ahmed Ben Bella - fought for France in WWII ; leader of Algerian independence movement, the FLN ; used guerilla tactics ; bombed French civilians ; 1st president of Algeria The Hungarian Revolution of 1956 Hungarian Revolution- Hungrian attempt to become less like SOvirt Russia and open up more...it ddin't work out Imre Nagy - reform minded communist leader of Hungary Soviet invasion of Hungary- USSR responded to the revolution by invading Hungary Iron Curtain - metaphorical curtain separating the communist/ USSR/ repressive regimes and capitalist/ U.S./ democaratic regimes, this was said by Churchill but only applies to Europe as in the rest of the world each superpower supports dictators Marshal Plan- U.S. gave financial aid to non-communist countries of W> Europ Satellite Nations - countries aligned w/ Russia partition of Germany- Germany was divided into E (for the USSR) and W (for the U.S.) after WWII Berlin Blockade- Berlin although deep in Soviet territory was divided by into two for each group, the USSR attempted to take the entire city by blockading it away from the W powers, however, they failed Prague Spring - Alexander Dubcek, a reform minded communist in Czech revolts had tired to break away from the USSR during this time Indonesia and Non Alignment "Guided Democracy" - Sukarno - led independence movement against Dutch and Japanese ; US feared that he was too close to China ; 1st president of Indonesia ; was nonaligned ; nonalignment conference held @ Bandung Suharto - had Sukarno killed and was with the U.S. ; dictator of Indonesia for 32 yrs ; had a kleptocracy (stole money) Postwar economic recovery of Japan - Japan was occupied by the U.S. that only allowed it to have a police force, it then put alot of effort into the economy, their work ethic is much more group orriented to help the company than personal gain, zaibutsus w/ the help of the gov gave people jobs 4 life, it was an economic miracle Liberal Democrats - political party in Japan, which was a one party state after US wrote its new constitution Third World - usually poor, nonaligned w/ the West and U.S. 1st world or the Soviet Union and mainly Eastern Europe 2nd world Nasser and Pan Arab Nationalism Egyptian Nationalism- reason why Nasser took over the Suez Canal Suez Crisis- 1956, Nasser takes the Suez Cannal ; Britain, France, and Israel attack Egypt & win militarily but U.S. forces a ceasefire b/c they needed Middle Eastern Allies Gamal Abdel Nasser - the 1st president of Egypt ; Pan Arabism ; nonaligned ; got back Suez Canal for Egypt ; wanted to unite Egypt w/ Syria ; become dictator & outlaws every party ; was in the military & was not murdered by the CIA ; builds Aswan High dam w/ Soviet cash (failure b/c of enviormental problems caused); loses war against Israel 3 times Oil, Iran, and the Shah Reza Shah Pahlavi- The Shah @ the time, was a puppet to the W and forced secularization, although he improved literacy and land redistribution he spent most of the money on himself, before oil nationalization he got 10% of the profit after the coup against Mosaddeg he gets 50% of the profit Ibn Saud- Was supported by the U.S. and got control of Saudi Arabia although he's a follower of Wahabi Islam (militant) and a dictator Mohammed Mosaddeg- nationalist prime minister of Iran, nationalized oil so was overthrown in CIA supported coup to reinstate the Shah as leader CIA - Central Intelligence Agency ; US federal agency that works outside the country, mainly as assasins to get rid of leaders the U.S>/ West doesn't favor in colonies given self-determination The Cuban Revolution Fidel Castro and the Cuban Revolution- led attack on Moncada barracks 1953; exiled to Mexico; successful when Batista flees 1959 - rebels come from mountains to cities Bay of Pigs - CIA trained anti Castro Cubans to attack Cuba and failed Che Guevara - Argentine-born Castro officer; CIA kills him in Bolivia in 1968, he went around the world even to the Congo to cause revolution Cuban Missile Crisis - US finds Soviet missle bases in Cuba; Kennedy blockades boats; Kruschev and JFK avert war w/ a deal; closest world ever comes to a nuclear war. Contras- Anti Nicaragua's Sandanista gov, they were supported by the U.S. during Regan's time Guatemalan Coup- (1954) Jacobo Arbenz Guzman elected is elected democratically, he is overthrown in a CIA supported coup, a dictator, Carlos Castillo Armas, is put in his place, this is done w/ some influence by United Fruit as land was being given to peasants, this land was owned by United Fruit but wasn’t being used (but fear of communism= overthrown if doing something somewhat communist) Vietnam and the American War Ho Chi Minh: went to Versailles after WWII to ask for self-determination of Vietnam, this was denied; he fought the Japanese during WWII w/ U.S. help, as he was betrayed he becomes the leader of Vietnamese Communism Viet Cong: name for communist guerillas fighting in S. Vietnam NLF (National Liberation Front) / Viet Minh: Name for Vietnam's Communist Party led by Ho Chi Minh, same as Viet Cong Geneva Conference: after the defeat of the French the NLF must leave to go N, the U.S. promises eventual elections and a united Vietnam (this doesn’t happen b/c of the U.S. but by Viet Minh action) Dien Bien Phu: General Giap (of the Viet Minh) defeated the French here Ngo Dien Diem: S. Vietnam was led by this pro-American dictator; he was un-democratic, corrupt, military and Catholic Vietnam War: Northern Communists fought against U.S, forces backing the pro capitalist S. ( The Viet Cong used Laos and Cambodia to get to the S. to fight w/ Diem, called the Ho Chi Minh trail) Tet Offensive: NLF attacked every U.S. controlled S. Vietnam city Chu Chi Tunnels: The N. builds these tunnels as part of the war which are tens of thousands tunnels linked underground, they cooked, stored arms and had hospitals here (U.S. spied on them so they had this covered by the ground and foliage) domino theory: if one country became communist others would follow b/c of this the U.S. attempted to contain Vietnamese Communism strategic hamlets: U.S. also put people into concentration camps, which were called strategic hamlets so they could “protect” the Vietnamese from the NLF/ Viet Cong, U.S. created refugees and put them into camps 1968 and the French May Charles de Gaulle: Leader of the 5th Republic, gave Algeria independence, was president during the French May where his gov was threatened and did allow some reform, was conservative and military (was part of the Free French against Nazi rule in France during WWII) Daniel Cohn-Bendit: A student leader during the French May protests aka Danny the Red French General Strike: Students that protested the gov during the French May were met w/ riot police, the workers supported the students and called a general strike aka Solidarity Francois Mitterand: Fought in WWII, later became a Socailist president of France after de Gaulle women's movements, feminism, women's liberation: All increased during the French May and women's opputunities in education and professions increased Fall of Franco and Salazar: 1976, the end of Fascism in Western Europe Irish Troubles (IRA): Friction between those who wanted to reunite N. Ireland and the Rebublic of Ireland, northern people may not have wanted to unite and backed the British rule b/c they were often Protestants and may not have had a great say in the Parliament b/c the majority would be Catholic, (the S. became free after the Easter Rising) fighting gets to the point where the Irish Republican Army (IRA) is created to get the north free of Britain, they use guerilla tactics, in the N, Catholics are persecuted British army is sent to protect them, but this worsens Latin American Military Dictatorships Salvador Allende: Socailist, democratically elected leader of Chile, nationalizes copper, is driven from power Augusto Pinochet: Pro capitalist dictator of Chile after Allende Argentinian Dictatorships: After Peron the military seized power and conducted a Dirty war where dissenters "dissapeared" The Dissapeared: People that protested the gov of Argentina, that became more and more dictatorial, that were often students dissapeared (were executed) Mothers of the Plaza de Mayo: an organization of activists that seek out where their children (who were abducted- the "dissapeared") ended up Falklands War: War Argentina's military gov fights w/ Britain over the Falklands Islands, while they tried to gain support they lost the war and were soon out of power Brazilian Dictatorships: In a 1964 coup the military gets power, they were popular b/c they ruled during economic prosperity and weren't as harsh as other dictators, they wanted to slow/y re-democratize but lost support after economic problems Brazilian Workers Party: Formed after the dictorship disolved the usual state controlled union towards the fall of the dictatorships they were recognized as a party and played a role in later election Civil Wars in Central America Nicaraguan Revolution: Somoza, a dictator gets power after tensions over building a canal in Nicaragua to give to the U.S.; he is very corrupt even stealing international aid for an earthquake striking Managua, Sandanistas fight against him and guerillas took hostages of gov officials, eventually the Roman Catholic CHurch supports them and Somoza flees Sandanistas: (Sandinista National Liberation Front) rose against Somoza, they were named after Augusto Sandino who was against U.S. imperialism in Nicaragua (anti-canal), they were led by Daniel Ortega after freeing him from prison after guerillas took hostages of gov officials, were allies w/ Cuba, funded education and healthcare, influenced other revolution movements like in El Salvador and Honduras, they get power in 1979 and fought U.S. supported contras in the 1980s Contras: U.S. (during Pres. Regan’s time) supported anti-revolutionaries El Salvadoran Revolution: A military coup gave a dictator (Maximiliano Martinez) power, he has ppl massacred in El Mozote and the massacre of the La Matanza and some Christian forces (many who believed in Liberation Theology) like Oscar Romero and a group of nun was killed b/c they supported human rights, the military that did this was often U.S. backed Manuel Noriega: U.S. friendly dictator of Panama had drug running policies that embarrassed the U.S. that invaded when he get out of control U. S. Invasion of Panama: Manuel Noriega's drug running got the U.S. to invade Panama Guatemalan Genocide: Guatemalan Civil War between the Guatemalan dictator and insurgents after the Guatemalan Coup Zapatistas: People in Mexico that were against the PRI b/c of socail issues, they were repressed and negotiated w/ and named themselves after peasant rebellion leader Emiliano Zapata The Cultural Revolution Cultural Revolution: Launched by Mao to regain more power, create a new culture and stop western influences, included burning artifacts of other philosophies and replacing it w/ Mao's Little Red Book and Cult of Personality, other activities included denouncing anyone who was to be revered under Confucian law and sending those educated in the west to work as peasants, these activities were headed by the Gang of 4 Red Guards: Younger ppl who followed Mao and did the above they were often part of the Cult of Personality Zhou Enlai: was a diplomatic member of the Communist Party and although was more moderate than Mao was safe from the purges b/c of this, he also helped fix the economy and minimize Cultural Revolution problems Brezhnev Doctrine: Soviet Union foreign policy saying that when one socailist state attempts to be more capitalist all socailist states should work against them, Soviets used this policy to invade Czechoslovakia and before Hungary Sino-Soviet Split: China moves farther way from the USSR b/c of their different ways of following communism détente: When 2 countries try to ease tensions between them Cambodia and Pol Pot Pol Pot - "brother # 1" ; leader of Cambodian Communism; dictator of cambodia, when he is successful he starts the calendar from day 1, year 0 (as in the French Revolution) , seized the capital Phnom Penh and destroyed it, b/c cities are “bourgeoisie” and he wanted a peasant society (more likely b/c he neededto get rid of intellectuals who would be a threat) also sent ppl to “re-education camps” which are really labor camps (ppl are virtually slaves), also "purged" the western curse (got rid of all thisngs western) the dead after his rule: 200,000 killed, ~ 2 mil die b/c of famine and sickness Khmer Rouge - Pol Pot's guerilla fighters - young, uneducated The Killing Fields - Places wher the murdered 200,000 civilians and 2 million from famine and disease were buried Mongol Review Genghis Khan: Starts mongol conquest, name was Temujin, as a leader united his people to focus abilities of conquest Mongol-Christian Diplomacy: Idea that Mongols (b/c they attacked Islamic civilization) were going to help Christian forces ( though of them as Prester John, a long lost Christian King) overun Islamic civilization, Reality: doesn't happen Marco Polo: Venetian merchant (port cities are rich during the Middle Ages of Europe b/c of commerce) that travelled in Asia and described the various empires he visited Mongol Empire: Used great warrior tech and tactics (baited enemies, rams, catapults and other weapons), huge: from Mongolia, most of Middle East and China to Russia